Quirks?
by sKaEtrgrL
Summary: All Might finds a strange pod buried beneath the earth. Watch as our very own Percy Jackson enters the fray of My Hero Academia! Also this is set a lot farther in the future to help create the gap necessary for the story so...


**A/N: So, I'm sitting in the parking lot of my school rn pretending to be exercising with my sister for winter polo bc my dad wants me to go, but my coach is a pile of schist and I don't feel like dealing with her rn. Since I'm not doing anything and I'm really bored, I figured I'd write this idea down, one that merges a few other fan fictions and ideas together. I'm not gonna spoil it, but let's see how much I can get done within an hour. It's currently 6:39 pm, so LETS GET THIS BREAD! XD**

**A New World Entirely**

3rd Person POV

A lot had happened to the boy in the frozen tube, not that the heroes surrounding him would know that. All Might frowned at the glowing ice blue chamber, his eyes drifting around the cave they were in while Recovery Girl appeared to aimlessly wander around the object. The cave was deep underneath a small abandoned factory that had hosted an unknown terrorist that had been apprehended on sight. Wanting to ensure that there was nothing dangerous left behind, All Might and Endeavor surveyed the area. It had come as a shock when a small metal panel on the side of the wall let out a small, icy draft that encouraged the number one hero to rip the wall apart, revealing what seemed to be an untouched staircase that creaked even without the added pressure of a person walking on them. With a quick call to Endeavor, the two heroes wandered down to the bottom, the only source of light being the second best hero's flames to guide the way. As soon as All Might stepped onto the rocky floor of the cave, a soft glow of icy blues and minty greens spread across the cave, showing the illuminated and damp terrain. The light was caused by small underwater plants that were submerged in the clear water, almost as if large puddles had been scattered across the now relatively large cave.

The two heroes had continued on, curiosity being the main drive to continue exploring. It wasn't until they reached what seemed to be a large pond sized body of water that they called for assistance, especially since there was, well...

The tube that had been beneath the water in the middle of the pond surrounded by glowing plants and even mutated fish was what urged the heroes to call in the backup. It was fairly easy to see the humanoid shape from a distance away stuck in the strange contraption. With no acknowledgement to the possibility of the water being toxic after years of being untouched by the current atmosphere, All Might dove in, easily removing the containment device from the rock and plant life that grew around it. The hero had placed the object gently on the damp rocky floor next to Endeavor, the hero proceeding to dry his acquaintance with his flames.

That brought the duo to their current situation; All Might spacing out, Endeavor sitting on a rock in the corner, and a forensics team analyzing the cave while Recovery Girl ran her hands along the strange person's steel prison.

**"So, is he alive?"** All Might looked at the older woman questioningly.

"Yes, but it's difficult to tell what state he's in. If we remove him, we might end up accidentally killing him. We don't know how long he's been down here, nor how this environment could effect him."

Endeavor growled, ignoring All Might's smile slipping from his face and Recovery Girl's protests as he glared at the top of the containment unit before smashing it in with his flaming fist. It shattered on contact, and All Might raced to the side of the device, concerned for the person inside and angry at the hero beside him for endangering a civilian's life.

Although the person's hair was extremely long and grew down to his waist, it was easy to tell the person was a male. How _old_ this man- no, teenager- was, nobody knew.

Recovery Girl yelled at Endeavor before having a nearby medic place the boy gently on the gurney, racing up the stairs to get him to the UA medical wing. All Might glared at the flaming hero before racing up the stairs as well, hoping to help ensure the safety of the strange teen.

?'s POV **(I'm sure you'll be able to guess who's)**

I could feel myself being dragged beneath the earth, Gaea laughing as she dragged me down, down, down...

I vaguely remember her dying wish, one for me to suffer for _eternity_, to never die like she never did. She wanted vengeance on me for defeating her, so she dragged me down with her.

I know that someone had found me, but they had placed me in some sort of pod, and everything after that was a blur, literally. I would have flashes of a blue green light, vague pains in my body, but that was it. I didn't know what was happening, but I felt like I'd be alone for forever, nobody by my side.

I'd never see Mom again, or Paul or Estelle. I'd never get to see any of my friends from Camp Jupiter or Camp Half-Blood. I'd never...

I'd never get to see my Wise Girl again.

I sat upright, a heart monitor spiking with the rush of adrenaline that greeted me. It was bright, too bright for me. I cringed at the sun through the window, glaring and cursing at Apollo for mocking me like this. I glanced around the room I was in, eyes scanning every nook and cranny. The room was obviously part of a hospital or something, because there were medical beds around me and I was the only person occupying the threshold at the moment.

I tensed when the door swung open, two people I'd never seen before rushing in the room. One was a dwarf sized woman who looked well into her late sixties, a bony man in baggy clothes with strange golden hair and electric blue eyes trailing behind her. The lady began speaking, but I couldn't understand her. I cocked my head to the side, confused with what she wanted.

"Uh... I-I don't understand what you're saying to me, lady." Said woman seemed confused, and addressed the man next to her. He shrugged his shoulders before both of them returned their sights on me. I could feel myself sigh, my ears tickling my hair. I didn't bother looking though; these people were my current problem to deal with. Obviously Greek didn't work, so maybe Latin? I repeated myself only to receive more blank stares. Okay, so obviously Greek and Latin weren't understandable for these two. What about English? I rolled my eyes at my foolishness. I should've started with that to begin with! "Um, excuse me? I don't know what you're asking me. I tried speaking Greek and Latin, but neither of you seem to understand that. Do you speak English?"

Both of their eyes widened before they rapidly spoke to one another. If I had to be honest, it almost sounded like Japanese...

The scrawny man with the sunken eyes spoke to me first. "Hello, man young. What is name? Mine Toshinori." He pointed to the short lady. "This Chiyo."

I blinked at the man for his broken English but nodded in understanding. "My name is Percy. Where am I? Last I checked I was in Greece, not... _wherever_ here is." I could feel my arms flailing around me a little bit, making the two in front of me chuckle.

"You in Japan. Why you in... uh... tube?" The man (Toshinori, I reminded myself,) seemed to struggle with the last word.

I squinted at him. "Uh, tube?" I scratched the back of my neck idly. "You mean that container thingy?" He nodded. I sighed, staring out the window. "Well, lets just say that I was a well known figure and a lot of people targeted me to get revenge and stuff soo..."

Both of them seemed shocked at my statement judging from the looks on their faces. This time the little lady, Chiyo, spoke up. "You a hero? When year you from?"

I frowned. "Uh... I, um. I don't like to be called a hero. I know some friends who called me that, but I'm not. At least not anymore." I could feel my hands gripping the thin blanket tightly. "And last I checked the year was 2014. Why ask?"

The two exchanged looks with one another before Chiyo nodded. Toshinori sat down on the end of my bed, making me tense a little bit. "Year now is 4-0-6-4. Can not say put together."

I frowned. "So what you're telling me... is that it's the year 4064?! That's like, over 2,000 years! I've been stuck in that pod for that long?!" I could feel myself hyperventilating a little bit, my rage and fear blurring together. I grasped my hair, frowning even more as I pulled at the long black strands that extended past my waist. I could vaguely hear the two trying to calm me down, but my heart nearly stopped when I came across my ears. I knew that they'd felt funny earlier, but now that I was actually touching them I could feel how long and soft they were. Not human soft, mind you, but _slimy, _like a fish. I looked at my hands, my breath quickening even more when I saw my once calloused (and very human) hands now a deep green that shimmered blue in the light, claws protruding where my nails were. The scales went all the way past my elbows, slowly melding in with my tanned skin. I ignored Toshinori and Chiyo's protests as I lurched out of the bed, ripping the IV from my arm. I vaguely heard the heart monitor flat line from me ripping off the gear that had been on my (thankfully still) human chest. I raced out of the room in nothing but a hospital gown, the breeze catching in some uncomfortable places. I noticed a few people look at me strangely, and I couldn't help but stare at some of them as well. One person had a tail, another had claws that dragged on the ground, and so forth and so on.

I finally found what looked like a bathroom, judging from the classical men's sign on the door. I barged in, grateful nobody was in there with me. I didn't recognize myself at all. My ears were long and pointed like an elf's, a deep Forest green color. My feet were the same as my hands, claws taking place of my toe nails and the scales fading away into skin mid thigh. My face had scales speckling the sides, as well as my neck. My eyes had slits, my canines were sharper, and my tongue was (disgustingly) longer than it should be. What really startled me though was the thin tail that wrapped around my leg, easily a good five feet long. It was thin, no thicker than one of my legs, and equally as green and scaly as my arms and legs. The end of it had a small fin opposite one another, almost like a dolphin's. I stared at myself in the mirror, horror rising even more on my face and tears leaking down my skin.

I... I was a monster.

Is this what Gaea meant by giving me eternal life?! Turning me into one of her creations?! What would Mom think? Dad? What... what would _Annabeth_ think? Oh Gods, I miss her. She would never accept me like this. I'm mutated, deformed, I'm far from even demigod standards anymore. 2,000 years. That's how long it's been. Are the gods still around? They have to be. Yeah, they're still here. Maybe they made Annabeth an immortal? But she wouldn't want to see me like this, would she? No, she'd turn tail and run. Either that or stab me to death. That's if I could even die anymore. What would happen to me-

I didn't notice Toshinori until he placed a hand gingerly on my shoulder, making me jump so much that I somehow slammed my head into the ceiling, falling to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Gods, that hurt! I looked at the thin man, eyes wide and full of tears. How could this thin, scrawny man help me?

He gave me a gentle smile as he offered me his hand. I blinked before gently taking it, hauling myself to my feet and walking silently back to the room I was in before. Chiyo was waiting patiently for me, a small frown marring her wrinkled face. I sat back down on the bed, staring at my strange feet as my tail wrapped around my leg in what I assumed to be embarrassment and depression.

"Percy?" I blinked at Chiyo, trying to grin at her kind smile. It wasn't working. "I know you have hard time now, but we help you. You, uh... no look like this before?" I shook my head. "Hmm... I think maybe fish and water under earth make you get mutation."

"Uh... what?" I thought for a moment, trying to understand her words. "So you think that because I was underground for so long, surrounded by, uh, what exactly?"

"Water, fish, and glowing plant."

"Uh, right. So you think that because of that stuff, I was mutated into... _this_?" I gestured are myself, confusion marring my features as my ears flicked in annoyance. "How would that even manage to happen?"

"Well, earth now have Quirks. Quirks equal super powers. Powers not know how we get, we think genetic, but could be from atmosphere."

I blinked. "So, you're saying that while it's assumed Quirks are genetic, it could also be from the atmosphere and the air that was in the area I was found?" She nodded her head. "Huh. So, uh, this kinda thing is _normal_ here?" She nodded again.

"Very common. Happens all the time. No worry, you be fine. We help you out with what we can, okay?"

I smiled down at the woman. "Thank you, ma'am. I appreciate the help." I looked to Toshinori, smiling at him as well. "You too, sir. If it's not too much to ask, I'd like to see if I can get back to New York City. Can I do that? I wanna check something."

The duo frowned at eachother. "Percy, we no hear of New York City before."

I felt my world stop. New York wasn't around anymore. Were the gods? The Titans? Gaea? There had to be demigods still around, right?

No. This new world had powers all over the place. If the gods were here, then they probably weren't anymore.

I was alone.

I glanced at the two who stared at me. I could try praying to my dad, or even try IMing him. Maybe I could swim to Atlantis, see if it was still around. I mean, the gods had lived for a long time, so why not live for a little bit longer?

"Um, I don't really... know what to do."

The two adults held a conversation, one that I didn't understand. I'd really have to learn this language if I were staying here.

Finally Toshinori sighed. "I find place for you. How old you are?"

I frowned. Technically I'd be 2,067 but physically I was 17. "Seventeen years old, sir."

He nodded. "When you turn 18?"

I furrowed my brows. "What month is it?"

"June."

"I turn 18 August 18th."

Toshinori nodded. "I give you home and teach you Japanese until then." I smiled, giving my thanks. "I go get you clothes. I be back."

I waited patiently with Chiyo, staring at the tablet she had given me. It had already been an hour since Toshinori left, and I'd been researching what this time was like. Quirks really were common, and so were mutations. At least I wouldn't be as big of a freak as I thought I'd be. The cities and countries I once knew of were now different. Greece was no longer Greece, Italy no longer Italy. There were things I didn't understand, but I got the basic idea.

Toshinori came back with a good three large bags full of what I assumed to be clothes. He set them down on the end of the bed, giving a small smile. "I not know what you like, so I get things I think you like. Look."

I pulled each item out slowly, smiling gingerly. I appreciated the blues and greys and even the bright orange shirt that reminded me so much of Camp Half Blood. There were hoodies, shorts, sweats, undies, and a pair of flip flops that looked like they'd actually fit my feet. I looked at Toshinori appreciatively.

"I not know what feet size is, so got you not shoes."

I smiled, nodding my head in thanks. Chiyo and Toshinori left so I could change. I put on the orange shirt, a white hoodie with blue words written in Japanese on the sleeve, and some grey sweats. I slipped the flip flops on, glad that they fit comfortably. I reached into my pocket, smiling widely at the fact that Riptide was somehow still with me. It must've been in the pod with me. I reached for my neck, frowning at the fact that my necklace was no longer there.

Toshinori walked in, probably to check on me. "What wrong? No like?"

"Oh, uh, no! I love the clothes! They're great. I just, I don't have my necklace is all..."

Toshinori frowned before walking out, entering a few moments later with Chiyo and holding-

"My necklace!" I raced forwards, quickly placing the leather string and beads in its rightful place. I pulled my sleeve up, smiling at the faint but still visible SPQR in black that seemed to form itself in my scales since there was no longer skin there.

Toshinori smiled. "Okay. We go to eat and fix hair, yes?" I blinked, gently grabbing at a strand of the long black hair that draped itself over my shoulder. I smiled before nodding enthusiastically. I was starving, and I liked my classical bed head hair style. "Good. Let's go."

We walked through the halls before emerging out of large doors, revealing tall iron gates that surrounded the building. We walked through them, strolling down the sidewalk at a leisurely pace. Although technology seemed to come to a stalemate, the people themselves definitely advanced. It was actually really interesting to see the different types of Quirks people had.

Toshinori took me into a small restaurant attached to a tall building. "What you want to eat? This seafood restaurant."

I felt myself get nauseous. "Um, I don't.. I don't _eat_ seafood. I'm sorry."

He seemed confused but nodded before turning to the register and speaking in Japanese. I followed him to a small table in the corner before asking what he got. "I get sushi for me. You no like seafood, so I get you bento box."

"Bento box?"

He nodded. "Chicken, rice, sauce. No seafood in it."

"Oh. Um, thank you so much. For everything. Seriously, I don't know what I'd do without you and Chiyo."

He nodded. Our food came out relatively quickly and we ate in silence. After that we walked another few blocks before stopping at a small barber shop. We walked in and I thanked the (now nonexistent) gods that the barber spoke fluent English. I told him what haircut I wanted and he smiled at me before getting to work.

I smiled at my reflection for the first time since waking up. At least my hair remained the same, the grey streak in the front still there. The barber had asked me if I wanted to dye it, but I shook my head, thanked him for his time, and left with Toshinori.

His apartment was small, a little smaller than my own, and he told me that I could have the guest room. It had tan walls, a dresser, and a bed. There was a bathroom in the hall that I could use, and the kitchen was readily available for me if I wished to use it.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Time skip... so yeah...**

It had only been a month since I woke up, but I'd already learned a lot. I understood how this world worked, Japan's money system, and I could even hold small conversations with people now!

I had gone to Atlantis that first night once Toshinori fell asleep, only to find the city in ruins and rubble. This only proved that the gods either moved on, or they faded. When I recieved no reply from my father, nor any monsters chasing me for using the tablet and phone Toshinori gave to me, I realized that the gods really did fade.

I strolled through the park, groceries in hand as I thought about the past. I stopped myself when I heard crying and yelling.

Peeking through the bushes, I noticed three children ganging up on a deep green haired boy that stood protectively in front of a fallen child that looked a little bruised. "Kacchan, stop it!"

"No way, Deku! That's your name now, cause you're so USELESS! You quirkless wannabe!" The ashen haired boy charged forwards, and I couldn't stop myself from intervening. I raced forwards, lunging myself between the two boys. I felt an impact on my stomach, knocking me backwards a small bit since I was midair. I brought myself to my feet, ignoring the gasps escaping all of the children's mouths. I stood at my full height, with was a whopping 6'7" since my 'Quirk' developed. To be honest, I still wasn't sure _what_ my quirk was, just that I could move easier in the water. I'm sure there was more to it than that, but I didn't care enough at the moment with everything going on to delve deeper on the topic.

I glared down at the blonde boy, his red eyes fearful but too arrogant to back down. "Hey kid. I don't know who you are, but what makes you think it's right to bully others, Hmm? Just because they're different doesn't make what you're doing okay."

"Yeah, whatever mister. What do you know anyways? I'm gonna be a hero when I'm older, and little Deku _was_ gonna be my sidekick, but because he's so useless without a Quirk I don't want him anymore. And what's with that accent, huh? You a foreigner or something?"

I could tell the kid behind me was tearing up. "Yeah, I am. But that doesn't matter. I'm a citizen here too now, just like you are. And let me tell you something right now, kid." I squatted down to his level, baring my sharp teeth. "Heroes don't _bully_ others." I twitched my face, making his friends run off which in turn caused the blonde to leave. I turned around and sat on the floor, my tail swishing harmlessly in the dirt. The kid that had been on the floor was already gone, but the green haired boy was staring at me with wide eyes. "You okay?"

He wiped the tears from his face, smiling at me. "Yeah! That was really cool, mister! I like your Quirk! What can you do?"

I smiled before ruffling the kid's hair. "How about I tell you on the way to your house. It's okay if I take you home, right?"

'Deku' seemed to think about this before nodding. "Yeah. Mom says that I should always be careful with strangers, but you must be some sort of hero since you saved me and the other kid!" He held my hand, bouncing up and down joyously.

I chuckled at his excitement. He reminded me of a demigod, what with his obvious ADHD. "Well, I'm not exactly a hero, but I do what I think is right. Hey, did you say that you didn't know who that other kid was?"

The kid scuffed his foot on the sidewalk as he stared at his feet. "Well, Kacchan and me and his friends were playing hero and villain, and they made me the villain like always since I don't have any superpowers. Then they started bullying this kid and I told them to stop, because it was wrong of them to do that! Then they were gonna beat me up instead, but then you showed up!"

I smiled. "You did the right thing. Your so called friends aren't friends at all. Ya know, I never caught your name. Mine's Percy."

The kid wrinkled his nose. "What a weird name."

"Hey!"

We chuckled for a moment before he spoke again. "My name's Izuku Midoriya! So are you really a foreigner? Where did you come from before you came here?"

"Oh, nowhere important. But yeah, I'm a foreigner. My Japanese is okay, right?"

"Yeah! It's pretty good, if you ask me. Then again I'm only four years old." He shrugged before pointing at my tail. "So what's it like to have a tail? Can you use it like a whip?"

I chuckled. "I don't know. I haven't tried before."

Izuku looked at me questioningly. "What do you mean you haven't tried? How long have you had your Quirk for?"

I rubbed my neck sheepishly with my free hand. "Um, well, let's just say that it's a long story, but I've basically had my Quirk for only a month."

Izuku's eyes filled with hope and wonder. "Woah! So you're saying that you got your Quirk super late?! You look so old though!"

I scrunched my nose up at the comment, even though it was true. I was probably one of the oldest, if not the oldest, beings on Earth right now. "Yeah, I know. Don't ask me how or why, I just got my Quirk at this age."

"So how old are you, Mister Percy?" We walked to the stairs of a small apartment building as he jumped up the steps.

"Uh... I'm seventeen. But I'll be eighteen in August!"

"Wow! That's so cool! You must go to UA or something with how cool you are!" Izuku opened the door, bouncing into the small living room that connected to the kitchen. I stood outside hesitantly before entering at the small boy's insistence.

"Well, not exactly. I've been to UA a few times before, though!" It was true, I had asked Toshinori about it after the first few days. Izuku's eyes were wide as saucers, the mere idea of knowing somebody who'd touched foot on what I could only assume was his dream school.

"Hello? Izuku, who are you talking to?" A thin, green haired woman walked out of the kitchen wearing an apron covered in flour and wiping her hands on a towel. She stopped and stared at me, eyes wide before giving her attention to her son. Her eyes would flicker towards me every here and there, making me nervous as my tail wrapped around my leg and my ears pressed tightly against my head. "Who's this?"

Izuku races up to his mother, smiling widely. "Mom, mom! Guess what?! I was playing with Kacchan, but he was being mean to this kid so I told him to stop, but then he tried to be mean to me, but then my new friend Percy jumped out and saved me and the other kid! Then he wanted to make sure I got home okay so he walked me home! Mom, can he _please_ stay for dinner?"

I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Oh, I don't want to intrude. I just wanted to make sure he got home safely, especially since it's getting dark outside. It was nice to meet you Izuku, Miss Midoriya!" I slowly began walking backwards only for Izuku to run up to me, somehow dragging me down the small hallway.

"No! You gotta stay, mister! You just gotta! I need to show you my room and all of my All Might action figures!" I looked at Miss Midoriya pleadingly, only for her to chuckle and turn back to the kitchen.

We approached a door with a large poster of All Might, this time's main hero. I could feel my eyes widen in shock at the wall to wall posters, figurines, bedsheets, and more that saturated the room, all merchandise based off All Might. "So uh, I take it that All Might is your favorite super hero?"

Izuku nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! He's just like BAM! and BANG! and he saves everyone with a smile on his face and he always says I WILL SAVE YOU! HAHAHAHAHAA!" Izuku jumped on his bed, placing his hands on his hips with a large grin on his face.

"Wow. That's really cool, Izuku!" I sat down on the end of his bed, the four year old racing to his closet and putting on his All Might sweatshirt.

"So who's your favorite superhero, Percy?" He sat next to me, his feet dangling in the air as he stared up at me. I could feel my shoulders scrunch up against my neck in embarrassment.

"Uh, I um... I don't really have one." Izuku stared at me incredulously. I waved my hands frantically. "It's not like I don't like heroes! It's just that, well... I don't really know that many heroes. I grew up without technology, and so I never payed a lot of attention to the stuff that happened around me." It was the best excuse I could think of, and Izuku seemed to nod in understanding. "Although, if I had to be honest, I think _my_ hero will always be my mom." I could feel the wistful smile tugging at the corner of my lips. "She was kind, and loving, and she made the best blue chocolate chip cookies. My dad had left before I was born; I've only met him a few times. My mom married this horrible man so she could keep me safe."

Izuku was entranced by my words, eyes unblinking. "Woah."

I nodded. "My mom was amazing." I could feel my eyes becoming misty.

"Is... is your mommy gone?" I gave a small nod.

"Yeah. Something happened, and now everybody that I knew... they're not here anymore." I could feel a few tears escaping my eyes, and welcomed the two small arms wrapped tightly around me. I looked down, Izuku crying heavily and making my soft green hoodie damp. "Hey buddy, why're you crying? It's done and over with; I'm moving on and trying to make new friends. It's okay." I ruffled his hair, watching big doe green eyes staring up at me.

"Can... can you be my Niisan?" I frowned at the word, trying to recall what it meant. My eyes widened before staring incredulously at the little boy in front of me.

"You... you want _me _to be your big brother?" He nodded enthusiastically and I couldn't help but smile, tears of joy streaming down my face. "Y-yeah, I'd really like that, _moró aderfós_."

Izuku frowned at me. "What does that mean?"

I smiled, ruffling his hair. "I'll teach you one day, buddy." I stood up, offering my hand for Izuku to take. "Let's go see what your mommy's cooking and see if we can help, yeah?"

**Time skip... also translation is _baby brother_ in Greek...**

I waited patiently outside the doctor's office for the Midoriyas. Izuku was being tested for his Quirk, and I could tell how excited the boy had been before entering. Only immediate family were allowed in, and although Miss Midoriya had welcomed me with open arms only a few weeks ago and declared me her second son, I was still officially considered a family friend. I had talked to Toshinori about what had happened, and he told me that he was proud of me for making a new friend.

I still had daily lessons with Toshinori in not only Japanese, but modern school subjects and learning how the world functioned today. I got a job at a small café and I got paid a fairly decent amount of yen. With the progress I was making and my birthday rapidly approaching, Toshinori offered to help me pay for a small time apartment and continue our lessons once I came of age. I gratefully accepted the help, and now I was doing my best to save up my money to pay the older man back when I had the chance.

The door to the doctor's office opened, my head shooting up. The small grin on my face instantly fell at the tears and depressed faces the Midoriyas wore. I got on the bus with them, opting not to ask what had happened until later when things settled down.

We arrived back at the apartment, and I watched as Izuku raced to his room, Inko (his mother) sitting heavily on the couch. I sat next to her, opening my arms so she could barrel into me. Her tears sunk into my T-shirt as she explained that poor Izuku would never have a quirk. I sat there quietly, listening to her heart wrenching sobs before giving her a firm hug and walking to Izuku's room.

He sat at the computer, his favorite video of All Might illuminating the dark room. I squatted down next to him, silently watching with him.

"Do..."

I turned to look at the tear filled eyes and small smile he plastered on his face.

"Do you th-think... I can be a h-hero too?"

I smiled at the four year old widely, nodding my head. "Of yourse you can, moró aderfós. You can be whatever you wanna be, even if you don't have superpowers."

His smile began to waver, his eyes full of pain and hope. His lips trembled, and I kneeled down, allowing him to hop down from his chair and crash into me, sobbing even more than his mother had only moments ago. "Niisan!"

I looked at the door, seeing Inko's watery smile as she nodded her head in thanks.

That night, I cuddled with the small green haired boy, his small body curling up against mine.

The next morning had us all sitting at the table, Izuku back to his cheerful self. Inko had made some eggs and bacon, and we ate quietly as Izuku watched the superheroes on the news. "Percy?"

I looked up from my plate, raising my eyebrow at Inko. "Yeah?"

"I-I know this is sudden, and I know it's a lot to ask, but..." She took a deep breath. "Izuku told me about... your mother." I felt myself stiffen a little. Inko's words sped up as she frantically tried to fix the situation. "You see, I know that you're staying with a friend of some sort right now, and that you're going to be kicked out once you turn 18, so I just... I wanted to see if, well... would you... would you like to move in with us?" She bowed her head in embarrassment as I stared at her in shock. "It's just that, you've done so much for us and you're such a kind boy, and I just wanted to see if you'd like to move into the guest bedroom we have. It's not being used, and you've become like another son for me and a big brother for my baby Izuku, and-"

I rushed around the table, hugging her tightly. "I'd love that, Inko. Don't worry about me leeching off of you, either. I have a job and I can help pay some of the bills and can take Izuku to school and everything if you need me to! I don't wanna be a burden."

"Of course you aren't, Percy! Honey, you've changed our lives for the better. To be honest..." She looked at Izuku who was bouncing excitedly in front of the tv only a few feet away, unaware of the conversation happening behind him. "...I would've told Izuku that he couldn't be a hero last night. You've brought hope to our small home, and I greatly appreciate it, more than you'll ever realize. Please, move in. We'll help you grab your things and you'll be moved in before the end of the week."

"Oh, there's no need for that. Don't worry, I can get my stuff. I actually might be done moving in by the end of tomorrow, what with how little I have. Is that okay?"

"Yes of course! I'm sure Izuku will be thrilled. Why don't you leave the dishes to me and go start packing, hm? I'll see you soon, sweetie." Inko gently kissed my cheek before grabbing the empty plates.

It wasn't until I was outside the apartment that I heard the loud shriek of joy that could only have emerged from Izuku's small and high pitched voice.

**Another time skip... sorry...**

It had been ten years since I moved in and became the manager of the café. Izuku had grown, and although I still towered over his form, he had developed quite a bit of muscle. I would go on daily runs and exercise, Izuku tagging along. When he was younger I'd have to carry him after a few minutes since he'd be exhausted, but now he could keep up pretty well.

I knew that stupid Katsuki kid bullied poor Izuku, but the freckled boy refused to do anything about it. I wanted to stab that exploding boy through with my sword, but obviously I couldn't do that. I mean, I _could_ since Riptide could somehow harm people with Quirks (maybe they developed from the Gods?), but I'd get in major trouble for doing that. Plus, the idea of killing a mortal still made me sick to my stomach.

I still practiced with Riptide, and Izuku would fence with me with the machete I got him for Christmas a few months ago. Inko had just about had a heart attack and had whacked me repeatedly over the head with her ladle, but it had been worth it.

While Izuku had grown and Inko had aged, my body remained the same. I didn't age. I didn't grow. Gaea's words rang in my head. I was truly physically never going to age.

That didn't change the fact that I mentally aged. I had caught up rather quickly on today's society, enough to the point that Toshinori and I no longer needed to meet up. He came into the café everyday though, and I ended up involuntarily discovering his secret identity. That's right; five years ago I discovered that Toshinori Yagi is All Might. He'd come into the café in his hero suit, his side bleeding profusely as he kindly asked for help. Of course I did my best; I was a demigod, after all. I had called Recovery Girl in as quickly as I could, and she had taken over. I remember the way All Might's eyes had dimmed, the way his smile disappeared and he told me what had happened, and why he chose to come to me. After the first friend I'd had revealed his past, I felt it necessary to reveal mine. I didn't tell him everything, only the basics. Once he'd discovered my name was Perseus _Jackson_, he'd fangirled about how he read old books about how I was one of the first 'Superhuman' beings. He also mentioned that during his travels he'd seen old shrines resembling me located in Athens, as well as all across the United States. I didn't mention to him the ruined statues I'd found of myself at the bottom of the ocean; it wasn't necessary to know.

I never told him about Tartarus, or went into details about my friends. The only people I ever talked about were Annabeth and Mom. Even then I rarely brought them up. I wanted to let them remain untainted in my thoughts; I didn't want people sullying their names.

Even though I knew Toshinori's identity, I never told Izuku. I knew my moró aderfós would never tell anyone, but it wasn't my secret to tell. Besides, they'd never met before. Maybe one day they will, but it took Toshinori five years to tell me and that was during a life threatening event.

I shook those thoughts from my head as I helped a customer at the register. It wasn't a very busy day what with it being the middle of the week, but a villain attack had happened earlier on and it had caused a lot of traffic. I removed the apron from around my neck, smiling as my assistant manager Rebecca took over for me. She was a kind girl who needed the money for her family, and I had no problem with hiring the kind girl last year. "I'll be out for a while, I should be back soon Rebecca. You'll be fine with Josh and Meg while I'm gone right?"

Rebecca ran her fingers through her long black hair, placing it behind her ear as her royal blue eyes crinkled. "No problem, Percy! Enjoy your break!"

I left the café, making my way towards the small tunnel Izuku and I usually met at after school. Since I was manager I'd offered Izuku a job, but he had said he just wanted to help out every here and there for the heck of it. While his kindness was appreciated, he helped everyday after school and refused to get paid for personal savings. It always frustrated me to no end!

I frowned at the muffled sounds coming from the tunnel up ahead. I didn't know what was going on, but it sounded like someone was struggling. I raced forwards, glaring harshly at the glob monster suffocating somebody. I grasped Riptide tightly, but instead focused on gently guiding the fluids away and out of the victim's airways.

I couldn't help the small grin that appeared on my face when All Might emerged from the sewer system. Man, Toshinori wouldn't be living this down anytime soon.

After a Texas Smash, I held the fluid monster in a ball in the air while Yagi and I chugged the soda he'd bought. I frowned at Izuku. I felt horrible that he'd been suffocating while I'd been casually strolling along. At least I wasn't too late; he was fine.

I chuckled when Izuku had his giant fan girl session with Toshinori when he'd woken up. However I definitely felt my eyes bulge from their sockets when Izuku grasped onto Toshinori's pants as they flew into the air. I couldn't help the screech that escaped my lips at seeing my little brother soaring through the air with no safety whatsoever. I had raced after them as fast as I could, but it was difficult to locate them when they were moving twice as fast and higher than I was.

See, I'd learned quite a bit about my 'Quirk' over the years. My senses were heightened, and my tail could be used like a whip (like Izuku has predicted). It was easy to cut things with the appendage, as well as with my nails that could elongate and secrete a glowing sea green toxin that could melt through anything. I could move far faster and I was physically enhanced to the point that jumping high into the air wasn't a problem for me; I could reach a good 60 feet without trying too hard.

However, that was nothing compared to the strength Toshinori used when he jumped, so I found myself severely falling behind the duo. I'd lost sight of them, and I frantically looked throughout the streets for a good hour with no trace of them whatsoever.

I sat heavily on a bench, placing my head in my hands. I had searched everywhere I could, and I hadn't found anything. I slid my hands down my face, glaring harshly at the store across the street from me. I felt my face drain of color in anger and concern at the sight displayed on the TV. Izuku could be seen rushing at the fluid creature we'd fought earlier, and I frantically searched the skies for the smoke coming from the scene. I dashed across the street and raced through the alleys, only to cover my face as a large gust of wind pushed me backwards. As soon as the gust simmered down to a slight breeze I was racing forwards once more, allowing the newfound rain to soak through my clothes and refresh my system.

I slid to a hault when I saw Izuku being scolded by superheroes, All Might being surrounded by the press. I walked up to the green haired boy, placing my hands on my hips and glaring harshly at him.

"E-excuse me! Hey Kid! You-you can't go over there-"

I twisted my face towards the speaker, who was a blocky superhero. _Death Arms_, my brain helpfully supplied. _Izuku talks about him all the time. _"Listen, buddy. I came to get my little brother from this giant mess. And also, I can promise you right now that I am _not_ just some kid. If you want identification, then I can show you. Otherwise, step aside. I don't care if you're a pro hero or not."

The hero's face held shock before morphing into a look of barely contained rage. "Now, Listen here-"

"Here." I shoved my ID into his hand, making him take a step back from my strength. While I was weaker than Toshinori, I was definitely stronger than Death Arms. I stomped forwards, and took note of the way Death Arms took a deep breath at my identification, as well as the way Izuku noticed me and his face becoming deathly pale.

He frantically waved his hands everywhere, his face becoming flustered. "Oh, Niisan! I- I Uh... it was Kacchan and I-"

I folded my arms, glaring harshly at him. He became quiet instantly. "Listen here, you little brat. I don't have time to deal with any of your bull crap. For Gods' sakes, Izuku! I appreciate you trying to help people, I really do, but you have to be careful!" I took note of the heroes standing around me, staring at us intently. Death Arms approaches Kamui Woods, showing him my ID. I glared harshly before snatching it back just as Kamui stared at me with wide eyes. "Give that back." I returned my attention to Izuku. "We'll talk about this later, understand?" He nodded before I turned back to the Supers. "Listen, I'm terribly sorry for my little brother's actions. If it's alright with you, I'd like to take him home now. I promise to give him a good talking to." I bowed as humbly as I could, though it was very subtle. Even now I hated bowing to others. However, it was tradition here, and disrespectful to not do it.

Death Arms blinked rapidly before grabbing my arm to prevent me from leaving. "Wait! How're you so old?" I glared, and he blushed as he shuffled his feet and let my arm go. "I didn't mean it like that, I was just curious is all. You should be 28 sir, but you appear to be only 18."

"Part of my Quirk. Can I leave now?" I folded my arms, my tail lashing violently behind me.

Kamui Woods still had wide eyes, but I chose not to comment as Death Arms nodded and I dragged Izuku off.

We'd managed to make it a few blocks before Kamui Woods appeared from around the corner. I felt my hand grip Riptide while my left hand's claws extended on instinct before I relaxed slightly. "Can I help you?" I rose an eyebrow, my hand in front of Izuku in a protective manner even though this was a pro hero.

Kamui nodded. "I'm not mistaken when I read your identification of you being _the_ Perseus Jackson?" I felt my body tense at the fact he was speaking in Ancient Greek. I removed Riptide, showing him the pen. If he knew who I was, then he knew what I could do. He held his hands up defensively. "No, no! I wasn't meaning to frighten you, sire! I just- I didn't think you were alive is all! I'm a nymph, Mr. Jackson! Granted, I'm only _half_ nymph, but I am."

I felt my body relax a little more, but I didn't put Riptide away. "What do you mean? I thought nymphs were female. And how do you know of me?"

"Well, my mother was a nymph, but my father was a mortal. They fell in love, and my mother gave birth to me. I'm not bound to a tree like she is, but I'm definitely vulnerable like a tree nymph. I was always told stories about the mighty Perseus Jackson, and how he died over 2,000 years ago. Might I ask how you're still alive?"

I relaxed, extending my hand. "It's nice to meet you Kamui. Yes, I'm Percy Jackson. I'm sure you've heard of what happened during the Second Giant War?" He nodded. "Well, Gaea dragged me under. I somehow ended up sealed in a pod, as well as a parting _gift _from Gaea, which is why I don't age, and here I am." I motioned are myself before feeling my face brighten a little bit. "Do the gods still live? Any demigods?"

Kamui's face darkened a little. "I'm afraid not, Mr. Jackson. The gods have disappeared, as well as most of the Greek pantheon. There are a few beings remaining, and the Underworld still exists, although it's self managing now. At least that's what I've heard; I don't know all the details. I'm truly sorry for your loss, Sire."

I felt my small spark of hope diminish. "No, that's quite alright. I understand. I figured as much." I stood there awkwardly for a moment before straightening myself. "Thank you for the information, Kamui. If you'll excuse me, I have to take Izuku home." Kamui seemed to get the message.

"Ah, yes. Of course, Mr. Jackson." He got onto his knees, Boeing deeply so his head touched the floor. "Thank you for your services, Sire. May the Gods return with your arrival." With that he disappeared, leaving a shocked and confused Izuku with me.

"Uh... What was that? What language were you speaking in? Why did he _bow_ to you and thank you for your 'services'? Percy, what aren't you telling me?"

I felt myself wince. Of course I hadn't told the Midoriyas about my past. They didn't need to know the horrors I've faced. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

Izuku's face showed the pain he felt at the fact I still wouldn't share anything with him. It's not that I didn't want to, it's just that he didn't need to know. He'd be safer the less he knew, even if there weren't any monsters left to come after him.

His eyebrows furrowed before he stepped in front of me. "Percy, you never tell me anything! You always mumble stuff under your breath in a language I've never heard before, you talk about things that are ancient, like furbys and COMICON, whatever that is. And you mention America a lot, so you must be from America, but you never talk to me! Aren't brothers supposed to talk to one another? You call me moró aderfós, but I still don't have a clue what that means! And every time I ask why you don't age, you say it's because of your Quirk, but that doesn't make any sense! How old are you really? What are the scars that litter your body? Because I see those when you change, or when I walk in on you by accident. Why won't you share anything with me?!" By now, Izuku's eyes were tearing up, and he was clutching his burnt notebook to his chest as he collapsed to his knees on the ground. I raced forwards, clutching him in my arms.

"Oh, Izuku. I didn't know my past was bothering you this much. I'm so sorry. How about this; you ask me questions, and I'll answer them at home in front of you and Inko, okay?" Izuku sniffled loudly but gave a small nod of agreement.

He stood up, and we began to walk back to the apartment, only for All Might to round the corner, loudly proclaiming **"I AM HERE!"**

He deflated into Toshinori after that, and Izuku freaked out at the fact that he revealed his identity to me. I told my moró aderfós that Toshinori Yagi was the man that let me stay with him before I moved in and took the name Perseus Jackson- Midoriya.

I'll admit that I was extremely shocked when Toshinori explained All For One and how it worked. I couldn't help but feel proud of Izuku when Yagi decided to give it to the green haired teen. My best friend and new family were finally meeting, and I didn't even have to ask them to.

And so, because of all the excitement with the prospect of getting All For One, his very own Quirk, Izuku forgot his questions for the time being. Months went by. Izuku worked hard to clean the beach, Toshinori helping guide him to becoming a hero. It wasn't until halfway through Izuku's training that Toshinori was sitting in my café, me sitting across from him to take a small break.

"Percy, I have an offer I'd like to make you. I've discussed with Principal Nezu a little bit about your past..."

I felt myself glare harshly at my friend. He's the only person that knew of my past, or at least part of it. While he accepted the gods (that or he believed me instead), they were gone and the only evidence of Olympus or Atlantis or any of the places I once knew were written down or in ruins. I doubted a little bear rat dog mouse genius would accept the gods being a very real relic of the past.

"Now hold on a second. Before you go and blow your top, just listen to what I have to say. I only told him about your heroics; your acts of bravery. He did research on you himself, and learned about the gods and your heritage all on his own. Nezu believes you to be of great value, and-"

"If I have to fight in another war, I swear to whatever gods are left that I'll blow up the nearest volcano, and nobody's gonna appreciate that after what happened to Mount St Helens." I pointed the fork I was using for my blue coffee cake at him angrily, jabbing it in the air harshly.

"Don't worry, there isn't a war! We aren't gonna 'use' you, not like the gods did. UA actually would like to offer you a job, one that pays far more than this café does. You'd be a teacher, or at least an assistant teacher for a year or so. Afterwards, you'd get to be a teacher with kids to teach yourself. Don't tell Young Midoriya, but I myself will be teaching at UA this year. So, what do you think, my friend? Would you like to come work with me?" He extended his hand, an envelope with the UA insignia sealing the back of it.

My brows scrunched together, my ears pinning to my head in thought. If I did this, I could better provide for the Midoriyas then I could now. Not only that, but I'd be able to help keep Izuku safe. This should be a no brainer. However...

"Will I get to be with Izuku the whole time?" I scrutinized the envelope, snatching it and flipping it all over the place in my hands to survey it without actually opening it.

"Well, I could talk with the principal, but I think it'd be fine. So, will you do it?" Toshinori sounded hopeful, and I couldn't crush my friend and brother's hearts.

"Fine. I'll do it." Toshinori smiled widely, and after that he'd have me go to UA High every other weekend to talk with Principal Nezu over staff members, rules and regulations, and so forth.

Finally, it was time for Izuku to inherit All For One. I watched as All Might removed a strand of his hair, holding it tightly between his finger and thumb so it wouldn't fly away in the beach's soft breeze. **"EAT THIS."**

I felt my face blanch while Izuku stared on in shock and confusion. "Huh?"

And so, after digesting that golden oily lock of old man hair, Izuku had a month to try understanding his newfound power before the entrance exams began. **(A/N: I figured since Percy trained him he'd be ready a little earlier than in the anime/manga)** Izuku managed to break his fingers (a lot, mind you), and Recovery Girl has her hands full trying to fix him, but it all went okay in the end. While Izuku would still sprain his fingers, at least he was making progress.

The entrance exams finally rolled around, and Izuku smiled nervously at me before walking inside. I watched him trip, and a cute girl prevent him from faceplanting into the concrete with her Quirk. As soon as my moró aderfós made it through the doors, I walked inside, making my way to the surveillance room. Even though I was new, I was already familiar with all the staff, and was allowed to watch the judges who would determine who got rescue points for the mock battle.

I watched Izuku enter the fake city, watched him try to destroy a robot only for some belly button boy to beat him to it (what a rediculous power, if Izuku had his machete then that robot would already be decapitated). I watched Izuku race forwards to save the girl from before, watched him break his bones to destroy the Zero pointer, watched him fall from the sky only to be slapped in the face. I watched him desperately crawl along the ground, other contestants staring at him with pity as the time ended. I couldn't help but growl at the scene I'd watched. This school was rediculous, but people could say the same thing about demigod standards back then. I didn't condone this kind of stuff, but it happens all the time; it happened nonstop for demigods, so what makes these mortals any different? _They're just that, they're only mortals. _

The judges argued for a few minutes before finally settling on a large sum of rescue points for my green haired brother, meaning he passed the exams. Of course, I was forbidden to tell him anything, but I was beyond excited for him. He'd made it into his dream school.

That entire next week, I was barely home. I struggled at UA, helping All Might send out all the student's letters. I finally stumbled through the door Saturday in the early evening, holding Izuku's letter up. "Here, moró aderfós. Got mail for ya." I could feel my eyes growing heavier as I handed the excited and nervous teenager the UA letter before making my way to my very blue and ocean themed room. I collapsed onto the bed, not even bothering with removing the comforter.

It felt like I'd closed my eyes for only seconds before Izuku came barreling into my room, screeching about how I didn't tell him I'd gotten a new job at UA, and who'd take over the café, etc, etc. I waved him off, stating that I'd still be running the café but Rebecca would mainly be taking over for me and I'd stop by at least twice a week to help out. I congratulated him on getting in, telling him I'd take him out to get something once I was feeling good enough to actually move. With that, I allowed my body to shut down, my brain falling into a blissfully dark and dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Okay, so that's all I'm going to do for now. My dad has this system set on the house so I won't be able to use the internet starting at 11:00 pm, which means I've got nine minutes to publish this and I wanted to do that tonight. Anyways, please enjoy this and feel free to read and review! Love you all!**

**Love, **

**sKaEtrgrL**


End file.
